The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Personal care products of all types are generally sold to consumers in packaging for their personal use. For example, solutions and products for fresh breath or breath fresheners such as breath spray or gum packets are generally small in size and sold at the retail level such as point of display or point of sale locations. After purchase, these personal care products are often used in a user's daily routine and are often placed on a person such as a pocket, on countertops, in handbags, in car consoles, and in desk drawers for easy access and storage between uses so that the purchaser can keep track of its location. For example, in one area is that of oral hygiene. Oral hygiene products are small and can be hard to keep track of, especially when the user needs them the most. Whether the disposable personal care product is gum, breath sprays, or breath mints, a user often forgets to transfer the product from one location to the next where it will be required to be used. Car doors, coat pockets, and desk drawers are just a few places where we store these items. Regardless, often these personal care products are misplaced or not easily available to the user when the user wants to use the product or it is not convenient, as the product is remote or forgotten. Often the products are simply out of reach of the user which reduced the use by the user and therefore the benefits of its use by the user.
Therefore there is a need for a product delivery, storage and convenient dispensing of various personal care products for users after the purchase of the personal care product.